The present invention relates to method and apparatus for using microwave radiation to measure the volume fraction and/or spatial distribution of a first fluid in a mixture of that fluid and a second fluid such as an oil-water mixture. It is especially useful for measuring water infiltration in a crude oil pipeline.
A multitude of devices are used to measure the water content of oil or other organic fluids, with special attention being paid to the measurement of the water content of crude oil. These devices find special utility when used as monitors on oil pipelines or oil loading pipes used for loading oil tankers. In general, they measure water content by measuring the attenuation due to absorption of a single microwave beam transmitted across a conduit carrying the oil. They are intended to detect and measure water which is dispersed in the oil in the form of a homogenous distribution of fine droplets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,400 to Hans J. Paap, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,020 also to Hans J. Paap, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,112 to D. D. Howard disclose such devices. It is a known embellishment on these devices to use gamma radiation in conjunction with the single microwave beam in order to obtain a more accurate and reliable measurement of water content.
As mentioned, these devices are in general useful only for determining the volume fraction of water which is dispersed in oil as fine droplets, and not for detecting the presence of large "slugs" or globules or water which may be present in a pipeline. This is a disadvantage in systems where it is necessary to detect such large globules of water to prevent costly damage to equipment, For example, large slugs of water could devastate refinery equipment.